Time Patrol Goku Son
Goku: Xeno (孫悟空 ：ゼノ 'Son Gokū: Zeno') is an incarnation of Goku from a world separate to the main timeline3 who is a member of the Time Patrol. History Goku: Xeno's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Lord Slug and Fusion Reborn and the events of Dragon Ball GT. At some point he encountered Broly, and at some point, according to Ultimate Mission X, he borrowed power from his allies and temporarily became Super Saiyan God. Goku: Xeno was not dead during the events of Fusion Reborn, unlike his main timeline counterpart, this however led to him being killed by Towa. However, he was later revived. Additionally, unlike his main line counterpart Goku: Xeno did not experience the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ through to the Universe Survival Saga and so was unaware of Super Saiyan Blue until his encounter with the main timeline Goku. Power ; Anime During Goku: Xeno's brief battle against his main timeline counterpart as a Super Sayian Blue, the two Goku's appear to be equal to one another, with neither Goku appearing to gain a major advantage. However Goku: Xeno stopped the fight when he tricked his main timeline counterpart into clashing Kamehameha's with his own in an attempt to destroy the sky barrier on the planet they were battling on, as he quickly figured out that this Goku and Vegeta are on his side. ; Manga When Goku: Xeno appears in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dark Demon Realm Mission he is said to be "the strongest warrior", suggesting that he is more powerful than Demon God Demigra who had appeared before him. The character chart describes him as the strongest Saiyan. When encountering Frieza: Xeno (who has merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball) on Namek, a combined Kamehameha from base Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) is able to pressure Frieza at 100% Full Power with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball Merged. Later Goku: Xeno in his base form is shown to be able to fight Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged - however he is severely damaged while Buu has taken no damage. He is also unable to land a single blow on Demon God Dabura whose power impresses him and is then at a severe disadvantage when attacked by Dark Demon God Buu. Goku noted that Chronoa had forbade him from turning Super Saiyan 4 - since it would affect time. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Goku: Xeno is able to hold his own against Broly Dark and Mira (Towa absorbed) - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. He participates in a three way battle and Goku is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the Prison Planet Saga, where neither of the two are shown to gain an advantage over the other. ; Video game In the game itself, when Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno fights Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Goku: Xeno is defeated, exhausted after the battle while Goku is not, Goku: Xeno notes that Goku is a step above him in power. Abilities * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Kamehameha - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. ** Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha - Used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno as his super attack. ** God Kamehameha - A powerful variation of the Kamehameha. * Super God Shock Flash - Goku places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Used by base Goku: Xeno as his super attack. * Fusion Dance - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. Screenshots Image 180705 204419.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Saiyan Category:Aliens Category:Staff Users Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Turtle School Category:Time Patrol Category:Transformation Category:Shonen Jump Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Extradimensional Category:One-Man Army Category:Aura Reading Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Spiritual Aura